


Enjoy the Show

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: takethehouse, Elevator Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-07
Updated: 2005-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linus doesn't have to imagine now. Now he can <i>watch.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the Show

**Author's Note:**

> Written for chicklet_girl in the takethehouse ficathon. I combined two requests, kind of: _Danny. Rusty. An elevator._ And also _Any two characters going to Starbucks on a coffee run for everyone else._ Thanks to Bethy and Mousapelli for looking it over.

Linus was not quite as naïve as people thought he was, but he often found it useful to let them think so. He was observant -- to be as good a pickpocket as he was, he had to be -- and he'd learned a lot about reading people in his time riding the El. That was one reason Danny had him shadowing Benedict.

The other, he was beginning to suspect, was because Danny wanted everyone else out of the room as often as possible, so he and Rusty could be alone.

Rusty got up from his spot in front of the monitors, stretched languidly, the low yellow light in the room gleaming dully off his shiny gold shirt. He looked like some kind of Greek god or an Oscar statue or something, except he wasn't naked.

Linus tried not to think too hard about Rusty being naked. Whenever he did (not that he did often. Depending on how you defined 'often.'), his ears burned and his neck flushed, and Danny would look at him with this fucking smug grin, as if he knew exactly what Linus was thinking.

As if he knew exactly what Rusty looked like naked, and was enjoying the memory.

Rusty rolled his shoulders and gave Danny an amused look, not even trying to hide it.

"I'm gonna head down to Starbucks, get an espresso and some biscotti. Anyone else interested?"

Linus and Danny were the only other people in the room, and Linus knew the invitation wasn't meant for him, so he kept quiet, even when Danny shot him a curious glance, one eyebrow raised, mouth quirked in that damn half-grin.

"I think I'll join you," Danny said, strolling to the door, hands in his pockets. "I haven't had my usual five cups of coffee yet today."

"The caffeine in your bloodstream might fall below normal levels," Rusty said. "That would be bad." He turned back toward Linus as he was walking out the door. "Can we get you anything?"

Linus's voice came out an embarrassing croak. "Grande mocha latte." He cleared his throat and repeated, "Grande mocha latte," just as the door swung shut behind Rusty.

Linus wasn't paranoid, but his dad had taught him that a good thief tried to know everything about everything involved in a job, and there were definitely things Danny and Rusty were keeping to themselves. He didn't need to be a criminal mastermind to figure that out.

So he sat down in the warm hollows Rusty's body had left on the sofa cushions (he tried not to imagine what it would actually feel like to be pressed against Rusty's body, to feel that heat through two layers of clothes, or through no clothes at all). He could smell Rusty's shampoo and hair gel in the cushions, and a faint hint of soap that was nothing like the cheap chemical floral scent of the hotel soap. Rusty didn't wear cologne, didn't like to leave anything lingering in a room when he left, as if Rusty weren't memorable simply because of the way he looked, the way he moved. The way he ate.

Linus pressed keys on the keyboard until he found the right camera, just as Danny and Rusty entered the elevator. The doors whooshed closed; Danny and Rusty were still for the moment it took the elevator to begin moving.

Then, Danny turned to Rusty and pushed him into the far corner of the car, hands flat against his chest (Linus imagined the slick glide of silk beneath the pads of his fingers), and kissed him. Rusty did not seem surprised by this at all; his fingers slid into Danny's hair, rings gleaming in the sharp fluorescent light of the elevator, fair skin twining through dark hair a stark contrast on the black and white monitor. He tipped his head back so Danny could lick and suck along his jaw, and Linus shifted uncomfortably, the desire to watch warring with the feeling he was seeing something he shouldn't.

Of course, that decided it. He'd known about them -- you couldn't spend an hour with them and not, not if you were smarter than the average houseplant, or Turk Malloy, at least -- but he hadn't really _known_. He'd imagined, sure, but-- Linus forced himself to stop, because now he didn't have to imagine. Now, he could _watch_.

One of them -- Linus missed it, too interested in the look on Rusty's face to watch their hands -- must have pushed the emergency stop button, because the elevator hung motionless between the (Linus checked another monitor) twenty-fifth and twenty-fourth floors.

Danny unbuttoned Rusty's shirt so he could press his mouth to the bare skin of Rusty's chest, and even on the black and white security tape, Rusty seemed to glow. Linus's mouth went dry, and his fingers itched to trace patterns over Rusty's well-muscled chest and flat stomach. He leaned forward to get a better view, hand unconsciously drifting to his crotch to brush lightly over his growing erection.

There was no sound on the monitors, but Linus could imagine the noises Rusty was making, simply from the shape and shift of his lips as Danny, with surprising gracefulness for a guy closer to Linus's dad's age than Linus's, slipped to his knees. Given Rusty's oral fixation, Linus thought it would have been the other way around.

Rusty gasped, lips glistening wetly, as Danny unzipped his pants and drew out his cock. Linus gave a soft moan and undid his own fly, slipping a hand inside to stroke himself as Danny ran his fingers and tongue along Rusty's length, and then swallowed him deep.

Even as Linus stroked himself, heat and pleasure flaring through his body, he forced his eyes to remain open so he could watch Rusty writhe and thrust into Danny's mouth. He sank back into the cushions, inhaling the scent of Rusty's soap and imagining he was the one sucking Rusty's cock, making him buck and moan in desperation.

Rusty's hands were clenching in Danny's short hair, and Linus had watched porn often enough to know that he was about to come. For one quick moment, Rusty seemed to be staring directly at him, and then his eyes closed and he was coming hard down Danny's throat.

Linus's eyes fluttered closed, the image of Rusty burned into his eyelids, and he stroked until he came, pleasure surging through him in waves.

When he opened his eyes again, Danny and Rusty were gone and he had a bit of a mess to clean up before they -- or anyone else -- got back. Livingston would kill him if the equipment was defiled.

He hurried, though, and when they got back, he was sitting exactly where they'd left him.

Rusty's shirt was neatly tucked and buttoned when he entered the room, and he walked with the loose-limbed gait of a man who'd just had the blowjob of a lifetime. Danny still wore that smug half-grin, and his hair was just slightly askew.

"Grande mocha latte, right?" he said, handing Linus the large cup of coffee. "Careful, it's hot." He settled down on the couch in front of the monitors, which Linus had reset to show various parts of the hotel, and took a sip of his own coffee. "Hey, I think you have mine," he said to Rusty, who was lounging in the chair opposite Linus, nibbling on chocolate biscotti. Rusty cocked his head in unspoken curiosity. "This is black. You know I like mine with cream."

Linus choked on his latte as Rusty and Danny exchanged drinks.

"You all right, there?" Rusty asked, settling back into his lazy sprawl. He even managed to sound concerned.

"Fine," Linus wheezed, his voice a little raw from having hot coffee unexpectedly spray down his windpipe.

"See anything interesting while we were gone?" Danny asked, fiddling with the monitors.

Linus, barely recovered from the first fit, choked again.

"You should really be careful with that," Rusty said as Danny thumped Linus on the back. "Livingston'll kill you if you get anything on his equipment."

Linus put his latte down and left them there together, annoyed with them for playing with him, and with himself for falling for it.

end


End file.
